Poke-Big Brother Season 1
Season 1 started on July 22, 2013. There are 12 HouseGuests in the season. The twist this season is that there are three nominees, two set by the HoH, and one set by the Big Brother MVP each week until it is taken out of gameplay. Season Details On Day 1, each houseguest was ushered into the house in groups of 3. Then, the host, Diedre, told them that there would be three nominees that season, not only two, and that the HoH would NOT make that nomination. After a meet-and-greet of the HouseGuests, Diedre ushered them into the backyard to play the first HoH Game of the summer, called "Radio Rodeo", where the HouseGuests were treated to loud music while riding Electric Rodeo machines. In the end, the first HoH went to Happiny. On Day 2, many contestants approached Happiny making campaigns for their safety. On Day 3, the first Nomination Ceremony was held, with Oshawott and Kabutops being nominated for eviction. In a confessional, Happiny revealed that her real target was Mienshao, and that she planned to backdoor her later in the week if either of her nominations won the Power of Veto. On Day 4, Magnezone was revealed to be the first PBBMVP, and his nomination, Elgyem, was revealed later that day. That same hour, the two other contestants chosen for the Veto Competition were Beedrill and Smeargle. In the Veto competition, called "Hit and Run", involved all of the players traveling back and forth between two buttons, hitting one, then travelling as fast as they could to the other, hitting it, and so on and so forth. The player to hit his or her button the most in the fifteen minutes of the competition won. In the end, Elgyem won the first Power of Veto. At the Veto Meeting later that day, Elgyem chose to use the PoV on himself, forcing Magnezone to reveal his replacement nominee, and he chose Beedrill. At the first live vote and eviction, Kabutops was Public Ememy No. 1, and he was evicted by a vote of 4-3-1. Following Kabutops' eviction, the houseguests, with the exception of Happiny, competed in the second HoH Competition called "Book Nook", in which the players had a number of classical books and they were forced to arrange them on a book shelf from oldest to newest, and the first person to complete the competition the fastest, won the Head of Household honor, and in the end, the win went to Mienshao, upsetting Happiny and her allies. Following the HoH win, Mienshao rubbed her win in everyone else's faces, making Beedrill and Happiny go on a rampage, throwing Mienshao's items across her room and drawing graffitti on her Memory Wall picture. On Day 9, the Nomination Ceremony was held, where Mienshao nominating Happiny and Beedrill, after allegations that they were the ones that destroyed her items and, in Mienshao's words, her 'dignity.' On Day 10, Smeargle was revealed to have recieved the PBBMVP honor for Week 2, and he nominated _______ Voting History This is the voting history of each of the players Season Records